The Lost Episodes
by Ouha-chan
Summary: ShionxKOSMOS. A series of three nonsensical short stories, one based on each of the three video games. Omake 3 of 3 Complete.
1. Episode 1: That Which Is Obvious

_**The Lost Episodes**... A series of three nonsensical short stories, one based on each of the three video games. Implied Shion+KOS-MOS. _

**Omake 01 Summary:** It's cleaning day! But who's eavesdropping?

---------- **Episode 1: That Which Is Obvious** ----------

It was a fairly quiet day onboard the Elsa. Well, fairly quiet everywhere except a particular room that a particular brown haired woman was currently staying in. As a matter of fact, she was currently within said room, along with a particular red eyed android girl with long flowing blue hair. A conversation between the two could be heard by those standing just outside the electronically locked door...

"So, how's that KOS-MOS?"

"Closer to the right please, Shion."

"There. Is that better?"

"Affirmative. This is acceptable."

"Good."

"Mm... You know, I like spending time together with you like this, KOS-MOS..."

"Yes. This is pleasant."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"My emotion module deems that this is the appropriate occasion to express the feeling known as _pleasure_."

Soft giggling could be heard. Outside, confused glances were exchanged.

"So, KOS-MOS, maybe we should do this more often..."

"That arrangement is accepted."

Gentle humming could be heard. Outside, eyebrows were raised in bewilderment.

"KOS-MOS?"

"Yes, Shion?"

"Maybe we should get a bite to eat after this! I've worked up a bit of an appetite..."

"I do not require the same nourishment as you, but I believe it is in your best interest to consume something upon completion of this act."

"I'm glad you agree with me."

"Shion."

"What is it, KOS-MOS?"

"Are you aware of the three living organizims stationed outside the door, eavesdropping on this exchange of vocalizations?"

"It's called a _conversation_... Wait, what? _Who's_ listening?"

A door was soon forced open by an angry brown haired woman, bearing a deep grin; and three people were flung to the floor, staring up at her incredulously.

"Shion! It isn't what it looks like!" Allen said, waving his hands around frantically; he cast a quick glance to Tony and then to Hammer before bowing his head and raising his hands in prayer. "We're sorry, chief! We were, just, uh--"

"Save it!" Shion shouted, and she proceeded to slap the eavesdroppers senseless in the following moments, before 'hmphing' in satisfaction, spinning back around and allowing the door the chance to close once again, leaving the twitching pile of nerves that was once Allen.

Remaining undetected somewhere nearby, Jr. sighed and chaos shook his head.

"We tried to tell them it wasn't a good idea." Jr. mumbled, and chaos nodded once in agreement.

"Agreed; Shion doesn't like to be interrupted while she's cleaning KOS-MOS..." he added. Jr. laughed a bit, before quirking an eyebrow in bemusement as a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"... Wait a second."

"What is it?"

"Well... I was just wondering... Do you think it's possible that Shion is...?"

chaos smiled knowingly, and Jr. blinked in confusion.

"No, not _possible_. I believe _obvious_ is more the word."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I know."

"Say, chaos, wanna go find Ziggy and MOMO and get some lunch?"

Shrug. "Sure."

The rest of the day proceeded smoothly, aside from the bit of tension here and there between select crewmembers...

---------- **Owari: The End** ----------

_**Notes:** That's Omake 1/3. The next one will be written after I play through Xenosaga Episode 2._  
_**  
Disclaimer & Copyright Information:** I do not own Xenosaga (© Namco); however, I am the author of this story. If you have comments or suggestions, leave a review or send me an e-mail. Doumo arigatou, for reading my writing!_


	2. Episode 2: Then There Were Five

_**The Lost Episodes**... A series of three nonsensical short stories, one based on each of the three video games. Implied Shion+KOS-MOS. _

**Omake 02 Summary:** None of them ever had a chance... But why?

---------- **Episode 2: Then There Were Five** ----------

"It's a real shame isn't it, Miyuki?" Allen whined as he lobbed down in a cushy chair. Miyuki was already sitting across from him in similar piece of furniture.

"Yep."

"For a while... I thought one of us may have had a chance..."

"Yep."

"I'm sure you probably did too."

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"Shion's obviously always been far too wrapped up in the KOS-MOS project for dating." Miyuki answered with a wave of her hand.

Allen sighed lowly after thinking it over for several minutes.

"You're right."

Time ticked away on the opal colored clock hanging on the leftmost wall. Eventually, a third person entered the now quiet room on the ship.

"Hi, Tony." simultaneously Allen and Miyuki greeted. Tony took a seat on the couch.

"I'm amazed that none of us succeeded," he mumbled under a sigh. Allen closed his eyes and shook his head in agreement.

"Yes, it is a sad, sad truth," he spoke quietly as well. Miyuki laughed a bit.

"You shouldn't be amazed -- you never had a chance!" she stated, and Allen extended his tongue at her.

"I can't believe you -- so cruel!"

"Hehehe!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well, I actually saw it coming from a mile away..." he agreed with Miyuki, and Allen lowered his head in defeat.

More time passed of utter lack of sound before yet a fourth person entered the room, causing all three of the others to whirl their heads toward him.

The Red Testament took a seat next to Tony, and breathed a similar depressed sigh that each of them had exchanged.

"Something wrong, Kev?" Miyuki asked and the Red Testament looked up at her.

"How'd you know?"

"C'mon! It's obvious, I mean, they all figured it out," Miyuki motioned toward the camera with a smile. Kevin looked at the gamers, sighed, and took off his mask knowing it was useless. Allen whirled his head around, gasped in shock, and pointed.

"The Red Testament is Kevin!" he shouted. All three others slapped their foreheads.

"A--Anyway, it seems we've all been blown right out of the water." Kevin said. Miyuki leaned back in her chair.

"Her biggest fangirl," Allen looked at Miyuki.

"Her biggest fanboy," Miyuki looked at Allen.

"Her dead ex-boyfriend," Tony looked at Kevin.

"And some guy who liked her," Kevin looked at Tony. Tony scowled.

"There were four of us." Allen breathed.

"Heh, isn't it ironic that neither of the four ended up with Shion in the end?" Kevin asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uh huh, the android beat the hell out of us all."

-----

"Well, shall we KOS-MOS?" Shion asked, extending an arm for her android companion to take. KOS-MOS looped her arm under Shion's and the two walked off down the hall toward the exit.

"Yes, the reservations you made dictate that we should arrive at the destination within the next one hundred and twenty two minutes, and thirty four seconds." KOS-MOS answered, and Shion grinned happily.

"That's just the way I like you..."

Blink, Blink.

And then there were five...

---------- **Owari: The End** ----------

_**Notes:** That's Omake 2/3. There will be one more written after I play through Xenosaga Episode 3. _

**Disclaimer & Copyright Information: **I do not own Xenosaga (© Namco); however, I am the author of this story. If you have comments or suggestions, leave a review or send me an e-mail. Doumo arigatou, for reading my writing!


	3. Episode 3: Those Things Called Emotions

_**The Lost Episodes**... A series of three nonsensical short stories, one based on each of the three video games. Implied Shion+KOS-MOS. _

**Omake 03 Summary:** Emotions are hard things to understand.

**Quick Note:** I will be using 'Maria' because I refuse to use 'Mary'. This Omake contains spoilers of Xenosaga Episode III. It's more fluffy than humorous; hope you like it.

---------- **Episode 3: Those Things Called Emotions** ----------

KOS-MOS was an android.

And she was confused.

That's right, KOS-MOS was a confused android.

First it had been T-elos, then Kevin, then Wilhelm. Why was everyone calling her Maria when her name was obviously KOS-MOS? After all, Shion called her KOS-MOS. Why would Shion call her KOS-MOS if KOS-MOS wasn't her name?

As previously mentioned, KOS-MOS was confused.

Maybe that's why she had felt the need to correct Wilhelm by crushing Shion's pendant. She was tired of being called Maria, and that's just what she said -- KOS-MOS was not Maria.

Now that she had managed to get past that little confusion, she would move on. Her thought processors quickly drifted over to Allen's big speech to Kevin. Allen had said a lot of probably meaningful things(had anyone been listening). KOS-MOS held some respect for Allen since he had helped rebuild her and since he was Shion's friend and all, but in KOS-MOS's opinion any romance between the two would have made no sense.

Allen wasn't right for Shion.

In fact, she felt a little bit jealous.

That's right, KOS-MOS was a jealous android.

But what was she jealous of? Allen liked Shion, but it was obvious that Shion only felt mild friendship toward Allen. KOS-MOS felt some satisfaction at that.

That's right, KOS-MOS felt satisfied.

So, maybe KOS-MOS's jealousy was toward Kevin instead. So many strange things. What were they called again? Ah yes, emotions. She had those now. But what about back then? KOS-MOS was confused again.

Why did she feel jealous of Kevin?

Why did she feel satisfied because Shion didn't like Allen?

Questions without answers. Yes, unanswered questions would always make the world go round. But enough of that. Since she had determined that she did possess those sweet little things called emotions now, how did she feel? Maybe it was that she was protective of Shion like she always had been.

Protecting Shion from Allen? Somehow, she didn't think that would be a problem. But Allen didn't seem like a threat, and Kevin was dead. Nothing to worry about there.

Maybe she had feelings of her own for Shion. Maybe that was why she had spent her android life up until this point living to protect Shion -- that was... her heart, wasn't it? That's what Shion said. Her heart. Ah, she had one of those. Even if it was made of metal, her feelings were not. She had a soul too, dang it! Dang it? Exclamation? Strange OOCness.

The feeling of being in love with Shion.

That's right, KOS-MOS had fallen in love.

The smile tugged at the beautiful red eyed, blue haired android girl's lips as she turned her head to focus her gaze on something unseen.

That's right, KOS-MOS smiled.

-----

"I'm so happy..." Shion murmured as she stared up at the night sky from the top of a building, leaning her forearms on the railing. Her eyes fell half lidded as she thought back over the events of the previous days of hectic chaos... disorder, not Yeshua. "In fact, I don't think I've ever been happier..."

Why was Shion so happy? There were a lot of reasons. This was the perfect Epilogue to a life that had played out like an angsty drama novel. She and the others had left to find Lost Jerusalem. It had been a long journey, but they had found it safely. Now they were back; it had been pure coincidence that they had found KOS-MOS's remains while on their journey.

Of course, the green eyed, brown haired woman had worked day and night for two weeks straight to rebuild her as completely perfect as she had been before. Shion mirrored her lovely android friend's smile as she turned to look at her. KOS-MOS had been thinking a lot lately, Shion could easily tell.

The simple fact that KOS-MOS had emotions of her own now was enough to make Shion's heart swell with joy. And as Shion leaned over to press a chaste kiss on a very confused KOS-MOS's cool lips, she realized just how happy she was -- happier than she had ever been in the past.

Somehow she knew...

KOS-MOS was happy, too.

That's right, they were both happy.

---------- **Owari: The End** ----------

_**Notes:** That's Omake 3/3. So ends the final one. I may, however, write more Xenosaga Fan Fiction in the future. _

**Disclaimer & Copyright Information:** I do not own Xenosaga (© Namco); however, I am the author of this story. If you have comments or suggestions, leave a review or send me an e-mail. Doumo arigatou, for reading my writing!


End file.
